Walk Away
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: Logan's been missing Camille since she left him, even though he's dating another girl now. Camille was perfectly happy with her new boyfriend until she runs into Logan and remembers their old relationship. Will they get back together? WILL BE A THREESHOT


Walk Away

**Author's Note**: This is so much longer than I'd planned. This is based off the song Walk Away by Paula DeAnda. I'm very sorry if you're waiting for an update on another one of my stories. I hadn't planned on writing this, it was just stuck in my head thinking about me and my ex and how we've both got new potential boyfriend/girlfriend.

**Pairings**: Lamille, Logan/OC, OC/Camille. Mentioned Kendall/Jo.

**Summary**: Logan's been missing Camille since she left him, even though he's dating another girl now. Camille was perfectly happy with her new boyfriend until she runs into Logan and remembers their old relationship. Will they get back together?

Two years. It had been almost two years to the day since she left Logan Mitchell. Camille Valentine (1) remembered everything about him. She hadn't really thought about him, focussing instead on her work and her new boyfriend. That is, until she was faced with her past.

* * *

Logan Mitchell missed his ex-girlfriend. Anyone who truly knew him could tell. James, Kendall, and Carlos knew him better than anyone and they saw right past his fake smiles and into the hurt he felt. Katie was like a little sister and tried to make him feel better whenever she could, but she was a teenager now - she had her own love problems to worry about. Even Mama Knight, who had been his only parent figure for years since he moved to LA with the band, could tell how much his facade would drop and heart would sink when there came a movie, commercial, interview or anything with Camille in it.

Even the slightest thing would remind him of Camille. Even random words would trigger a memory. "Hey, I saw a llama spit at someone the other day," would remind him of, "I gotta go touch my llama now," and the memory of using Camille to get them to have a teen crib built in their apartment. They had so many memories together as friends and then as more than friends.

But Logan had become a star before she had. He felt the pressures of being a big shot, while trying to balance school and homework and much needed sleep each day. There were too many concerts and tours and rehearsals and recordings. He stopped spending so much time with her. He wished we could've but he didn't have the time.

She'd call him and he'd have to ignore it. She'd make plans and he'd have to break them last minute. Before he became really famous, he'd do romantic and sweet things for her, but now he was lucky if he could spend an hour with her or on the phone with her. He remembers, in detail, the day she told him enough was enough. As much as she loved him, she couldn't handle a relationship that was basically one-sided.

Logan still doesn't know how Jo and Kendall had managed a Hollywood relationship for four years and counting while he and Camille didn't make it to 2.

It was an extreme shame, too, because now that the band had broken up, Logan was a med student. He still lived in LA but he had much more time on his hands. But Camille had moved on. Now she had a new boyfriend, one who apparently had time for her. They were always photographed together. They'd be seen exiting fancy restaurants where he'd wave to the paparazzi. He'd be caught behind the scenes at her movie shoots. This guy's entire life seemed to be just to be with Camille wherever she went.

So, Logan had found a new girl. He knew deep inside that it had been long enough and he needed to move on. Still, they all knew he was aching for Camille, as the 2 year anniversary of the day they broke up approached.

* * *

Camille was excited to get a girl's day with Jo and Stephanie. She hadn't seen the blonde singer or the brunette film-student in a while. It was hard to schedule anything between Steph's classes, Jo's rehearsals, and Camille's shoots. They went shopping in Beverly Hills, planning a day of laughs, gossip, new clothes, and boy talk.

When they accidentally ran into Logan Mitchell and his new girlfriend, Camille was in utter shock. She gave him a smile, as he gave her a short wave. His girlfriend hadn't noticed the girls he was waving to at first, it seemed. She just went on talking, before smiling and walking over to them.

"Hey, Jo," she said, approaching. Logan followed closely behind her.

Camille noticed that this girl was incredibly beautiful. Her heels made her look pretty close to Logan's height, but Camille guessed she was actually half a foot shorter than him. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun, with red chopsticks sticking out. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green that held a sparkle as she pulled away from the hug she'd given the blonde

She turned towards the tan girl. "Stephanie, right?" she asked. "I'm really bad at names."

"Yeah, it's Stephanie. Nice to see you again."

"You too." She turned towards Camille. "So, you must be Jo's best friend, Camille, right?"

Camille noted that she used the term 'Jo's best friend' and not 'Logan's ex-girlfriend.' She figured either the girl didn't know or she didn't want to make it awkward. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, and your name is?" She may not have liked this girl, but she didn't really know her and she wasn't being nasty to her. Therefore, Camille would be civil too.

"I'm Hallie, (2)" she replied. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at Camille and Camille took an odd satisfaction in seeing that behind her lipstick-stained lips, there was a gap between Hallie's two front teeth.  
(3)

"Hallie, babe, we have to go. If we don't, we'll probably miss our flight," Logan finally spoke up.

"Oh, right, I forgot. It was nice seeing you again, and nice meeting you, Camille!" Hallie ran off, jumping into her silver Cadi truck. (4) Logan lingered for a minute before mumbling a goodbye. He got into the driver's seat of the car and they drove off.

"Cam, I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I wanted to see if they'd even last first. Then, after a few months, when I realized they were serious, I didn't know how to bring it up," Jo said.

"It's fine. Wait, how long have they..."

"It's about 7 months now?" Stephanie asked.

"8, actually," Jo answered. "They're um, actually on their way to Minnesota and then New York so they can meet each other's parents."

"Oh, good for him. So anyway..." The girls had a pretty normal day after that. It seemed like Camille hadn't even been bothered. It was the next day, in her apartment alone, that thoughts of Logan and Hallie revisited her.

Did Hallie give Logan massages when he felt stressed out? Did she know he takes his tea only with a bit of lemon and a teaspoon of honey? That he hates the taste of coffee? That he was a defenseman (5) on the hockey team he joined with the guys back in Minnesota? Did they meet when the band was still together? Does she know that he's a video-game nerd and loves role-playing games? How much did she know about Logan's friends? How much did any of them, even Logan, know about her?

Camille wished Logan would've put up a fight when she ended things. She guessed he knew there was no point. The way they were, eventually it would've gotten worse and they'd have ended anyway. There had been times when she'd dream that he came back, only to wake up to a good-morning call from Matthew.

Matthew was a good guy. He was sweet, good-looking, and a former child actor. He got tired of it soon after they met on set for a commercial. Despite his own career change to wanting to be a businessman, he'd continued to encourage Camille to be great at acting and follow her dreams. He was used to the paparazzi, so he didn't put up a fuss when they were around. He liked to take her to fancy dinners when he had the chance. If he had the day off from class, he'd always be on set or at an audition with her for moral support.

Somehow, though, things didn't feel the same. They don't feel as right as they did with Logan. He buys her expensive things, but she likes things that come from the heart. He never brought her flowers like Logan had. He never leaves her voicemails or texts saying things like, 'I'm sorry, I can't talk right now, but I just wanted to say I love you.' And God only knows, Matthew would never dress like a medieval prince and ride up to Camille on a 'horse' made up of 2 of his best friends.

She couldn't forget the crazy times she had with Logan either. Wild parties, school dances, impersonating Griffin and his 'assistant...' Matt wasn't all that impulsive or ...fun. The only thing he really did share in common with Logan was that he liked to listen to her dreams and fantasies. They'd sit on the couch or lay in bed and she'd just babble to him. She misses those moments with Matt. She thinks in the back of her mind that she should share them with Logan. But he'd moved on.

* * *

Logan sat on the plane, deep in thought about the times he spent with Camille. They had stopped becoming so painful and now had become fond memories. He kissed the top of Hallie's head, which laid on his shoulder. For once, he hadn't compared it to kissing Camille's head.

True, she had been his closest friend besides the guys. True, she was basically part of their family. True, he and everyone else thought they'd be together in the end. But that was all over now.

He did love Hallie. He hadn't been lying when he told her that. Now it was different though. The ghost of Camille that had been lodged in his brain was now gone. He could now focus on his relationship with Hallie. He wasn't bugging anymore. Camille was his past. Hallie was his future.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm a bitch. At first, Camille was fine and Logan was a mess and now its the other way around. I'm sorry. I had to do it this way because the next one-shot based off a song will reflect on Camille's feelings NOW.

Now for the little footnotes:  
1- Camille's last name is never mentioned, and when my friend wrote a fic about her 'long lost sister,' we gave the girls the name Valentine. This was before I learned that it was also Cat's last name on Victorious  
2- For some reason, I like the name Hallie. None of my other OCs really felt like the name Hallie fit them, so I just stuck that in here.  
3-think Eve Myles's smile (from Torchwood) Look her up if you don't know her.  
4-Cadillac Truck. Short-named Cadi.  
5-They never said what position any of the boys play except for Kendall being Center. From my knowledge of hockey (I do like hockey, thanks to my ex who played and got me into it) I can assume that Logan would definitely not be a goaltender, and I doubt he'd be on the offense. Therefore, in my opinion, he is a defenseman.


End file.
